Integrated packages, such as a fan out wafer level package (FOWLP), are generally manufactured with the active face of the device in a face down orientation. However, recent trends in semiconductor manufacturing are shifting towards manufacturing integrated packages in a device face up orientation. Face up technology enables a very flat surface on the active side of the die during redistribution line (RDL) processing that facilitates fine line and space and, due to the mold compound covering the surface of the device and a copper pillar structure connecting the die pad to the RDL, and may have board level reliability benefits compare to face down packages. Face-up packages are fabricated with the active surface of the die facing upward relative to the work piece carrier during molding and post mold grind before formation of the RDL. The carrier possesses a temporary adhesive layer that serves keep the die/components at the desired location during molding. After molding, the topside of the mold material is ground to reveal the active device. The carrier and temporary adhesive layer are removed before or after topside grinding. After RDL processing, the work piece is ground from the backside of the package/die to the final thickness. Using a thick die and work piece helps prevent die damage during placement, can reduce die movement during molding, and reduces the risk of work piece damage and yield loss during RDL processing. If traditional passive components are placed next to the die on the carrier's adhesive layer, it is impossible to grind the package to the desired thickness without damaging the passive component and compromising its function.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that allow face up semiconductor manufacturing with backside grinding that does not damage nearby components including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.